dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Moser
Laura Lynn Moser is a character on Showtime's series DEXTER. She is Dexter Morgan and Brian Moser's biological mother. She was brutally murdered in front of them when they were very young. Personality Little is known about Laura due to her limited screen time but from what was shown, she cared deeply for both Brian and Dexter. Her habit of painting each of her fingernails a different color became a factor in the Ice Truck Killer Case decades later. Early Life Laura Lynn Moser was born on 20 June 1946 in Bannon, North Carolina to Dean Moser and Emily Moser. She graduated Sherman Valley High School in 1964 at the age of eighteen. Some time later, she met a man named Joe Driscoll and moved to Miami, Florida. With Driscoll, she had one confirmed son -- Dexter. It was never mentioned whether Driscoll was also the bio father of Brian. Police Informant At some point, Laura began to use drugs. An arrest led to her working as a confidential informant for the Miami Metro Police Department. During this time, she formed a secret romantic relationship with Officer Harry Morgan. Harry's goal was to collect evidence against a drug lord, named Hector Estrada. While helping Harry, Laura became fearful for herself and her boys, but Harry insisted that she continue her job for him and obtain drugs from the cartel. Harry promised to protect her. When the drug dealers found out that Laura was a police informant and had a personal relationship with a police officer, Estrada targeted her to be murdered. Shipping Yard Massacre On Wednesday, October 3, 1973, Laura Moser, her two young sons (Dexter and Brian), as well as three drug users, were forced into the shipping container CBAN 348 9 by Estrada and his henchmen: Santos Jimenez and Welsh. Santos wielded a chainsaw, while the other two prevented anyone from escaping. As Dexter and Brian witnessed the brutal dismemberment of their mother, they became permanently damaged. The boys were subsequently left in the shipping container for two days until police found them, sitting in blood. The trauma of seeing their mother butchered caused them to develop murderous urges. Because he was so young, Dexter did not remember what happened until three decades later. However, Brian, who was a little older, never forgot the experience. Season One * "Seeing Red." Dexter had a flashback of her when he returned to the Marina View Hotel, and entered the room that the Ice Truck Killer had covered in buckets of blood. Dexter remembered her telling him to close his eyes and that she loved him. He also remembered himself crying as she was murdered by chainsaw. * "Born Free" Dexter had another flashback of her when he went to her old house during his search for Debra. He remembered Laura playing hide-and-seek with him and Biney (Brian) when they were young.. Season Two * "The Dark Defender" Laura appeared in Dexter's dream when he, as The Dark Defender, saved her from her killers Following Lila West's advice, Dexter looked into his past and discovered that Laura was a police informant. Dexter listened to a recorded conversation between Laura and Harry and heard him ask Laura to get some drugs as evidence against drug dealers. This soon led to her being killed. Dexter also became aware that Laura and Harry had a more personal relationship. * "Dex, Lies, and Videotape" Dexter learns more (from recordings) about his birth mother's secret relationship with his adoptive father, and questions Harry's motives about his own adoption. Season Three * "Turning Biminese." While thinking about his relationship with Rita at a beach resort, he imagined his mother alongside Harry. * Do You Take Dexter Morgan?" Laura's police files show up for the first time, Later, Dexter imagined her with Harry at his wedding. Trivia * Laura Moser was alluded to in Season Eight. The storm that blew through Miami in the final episode was called "Hurricane Laura". * Laura Moser's brutal murder was seen as the entire reason why Dexter felt a need to kill. This suggests that Hector Estrada can be held as responsible for the deaths of Dexter's victims. Related Pages * The Shipping Yard * Laura Moser's House * Laura Moser's Killers * Shipping Yard Massacre * Dexter Morgan * Brian Moser * Joe Driscoll Trivia * After Dexter learned of Harry's affair with Laura, he sometimes imagined the two of them together. Laura was the third person that Dexter envisioned, with the most frequent being Harry, and the second being his brother, Brian. Gallery Laura Moser.jpg|Laura Moser, Dexter's mother LaurasHouse1970s.jpg|Laura Moser's home Dexter and mother, Laura.png|Dexter and mother, Laura LauraMoser3.jpg|Laura being murdered News of Laura Moser's Death.jpg|News of Laura Moser's murder Laura Moser's police file.jpg|Police file for Dexter's mother, Laura Moser Harry&Laura_-_Beach.JPG|'First appearance of Laura's illusion' Laura Moser (Passenger).JPG Harry&Laura_-_Wedding.JPG|'Illusions of Harry and Laura at Dexter and Rita's Wedding' es:Laura Moser Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Members of Dexter's Family Category:Recurring characters Category:Members of Dexter's Biological Family Category:Victims of Dexter's minor victims Category:Victims of Secondary antagonists Category:Harry's CIs Category:Police's CIs Category:Family of Victims Category:Killed in Dexter's presence Category:Killed at close range Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Drug Users Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter